


A Quiet Place

by LittleRaven



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Buffy calls for aid and receives a visitor.





	A Quiet Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).



> Interludes during season seven of _Buffy_ , and after the end of _Rebels._

There’s an Amazon in her living room. Tall and lean and a bit demony, sure, but that’s the first thought to pop into Buffy’s mind at the sight stepping out of the summoning circle. Nice arms. 

She blinks, head tilting as Buffy rises out of her cross-legged stance. 

“Not what you were expecting, I take it. That’s something we have in common.”

Ahsoka is only the first house-guest—Buffy has Potentials trickling in, and together with the First on the move it’s all a headache. But Ahsoka keeps up with her easily, and volunteers an explanation at a look. 

“Back home it could be just as dangerous. Everywhere, last time I checked,” and her voice is no less friendly, no less steady, but Buffy doesn’t press. 

Her eyes have grown as distant as Buffy’s own in the mirror, readying a speech for another day, no end in sight. 

She hears the steps, turning to find Ahsoka behind her. 

“I know it’s meant to be abandoned, but I think where I grew up learning was prettier.” Ahsoka steps closer. 

Buffy nods mutely. Sniffs, sniffles, and she doesn’t look at the hand on her shoulder when she throws herself forward. 

Ahsoka tucks her into the hug and she buries her face in her chest; blearily, after the tears, she appreciates how Ahsoka’s grip is as tight as her own. 

They don’t go anywhere the next day. Buffy makes no plans. She takes Ahsoka up to her room in the morning, steady and straightforward; Ahsoka is surprised but not unsuspecting as she lets herself be led. 

She starts to speak, explain. It’s no good. They sit on her bed in silence. Ahsoka’s good at that, she thinks. Whatever her mystery is, Buffy always has liked a lover with backstory. She takes her hand.


End file.
